How to Be a Bad Girl
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Las chicas malas siempre han sido la perdición de todo hombre, un desafío de lo más excitante. Y los vampiros no son la excepción a esa ley de vida "―Estoy cansada de ser la presa ―Yui estaba decidida a cambiar su estatus en esta familia". Y ella dio un nuevo giro al juego, ¡Las chicas malas son lo mejor! Y tu perdición... [Harem Inverso/Yui X All] [Romance, humor] [Lemmon, lime]
1. PRÓLOGO

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Título:** How to Be a Bad Girl.

 **Autora:** Lovely Swan.

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance, sobrenatural.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, a excepción de la traviesa diablilla ayudante de Papá Maki~~ ¡Oh! Y como olvidar, advertencia de lemmon, lime y futuros juegos sexuales explícitos (?).

(¡No soy culpable de futuros sangrados nasales o ataques cardiacos por culpa de evidente narración sexual en los próximos capítulos~!)

 **Summary:** Cansada de ser la pequeña mártir de una pandilla de vampiros sádicos, Komori Yui ha tomado la decisión de dar un giro de 180° al juego en el que se ha visto introducida por culpa de esas criaturas malignas. ¿Y qué mejor que convirtiéndose en una _femme fatale_ que les dará la lección de sus vidas?

 _Las chicas malas siempre han sido la perdición de todo hombre, un desafío de lo más excitante. Y los vampiros no son la excepción a esa ley de vida "―Estoy cansada de ser la presa ―Yui estaba decidida a cambiar su estatus en esta familia". Y ella dio un nuevo giro al juego, ¡Las chicas malas son lo mejor! Y tu perdición..._

 **Canción Inspiradora:** How To Be A Heartbreaker, por Mariana  & The Diamonds.

 **Palabras:** 2957 (Sin incluir las N/A, la frase de Mae West y la descripción de ahí arriba sobre el fic~)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

.

.

" _Las chicas buenas van al cielo, las malas van a todas partes"_ ―Mae West.

.

.

Komori Yui estaba **cansada**.

Si, como habéis oído. Estaba cansada, ¡Cansada de ser la única estúpida de toda la ecuación! Harta de ser la patética víctima de una panda de vampiros sádicos y malévolos que no hacían otra cosa más que vivir a expensas del abuso sobre su persona. Porque eso hacían esos sinvergüenzas sin escrúpulos.

Aprovecharse de su condición y torturarla por puro placer de hacerle sufrir.

Yui era una muchachita de personalidad amable, dulce e inocente. Criada en base a la religión católica en una iglesia y rodeada de monjas cariñosas que le dieron mucho amor, pero que jamás le enseñaron como defenderse de los canallas abusones. Ni hablar de siquiera haberle enseñado algún método de autodefensa, a menos que este se tratase de rezar el padre nuestro y agitar su rosario. Lo cual no funcionó mucho que digamos la primera vez que vio a esos vampiros amantes del sado.

Eso y más la convertía en la perfecta chica de carácter sumiso fácil de subyugar, ¿No? Abusaban de su noble corazón y se aprovechaban de que ella era la chiquilla débil e ingenua.

Una presa creada para ser el ganado de ensueño ―Ruki y ese estúpido apodo suyo que ya se le pegó―. ¡Oh sí! Y ni hablar del escuadrón de hermanos adoptivos que se sumó al plan "Torturemos a la pobre niña virgen".

Los Mukami eran su segunda ronda de dolor del día. Y quienes gozaban en igualdad de placeres el humillarla, secarla y martirizarla.

Y ella como tonta que se dejaba por ambos bandos. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer que aguantárselas en silencio? No podía defenderse y aunque lo desease, con toda su alma, existía una brecha diferencial de fuerza bastante grande ―Por no decir titánicas, ¡Eran vampiros _supermanes_ , joder!―. Y ella de suicida no tenía nada, amigos.

Ya para acabarla de rematar en su miseria: tampoco es como si ella tuviese la suficiente valentía y carácter para desafiar a esos monstruos.

De solo imaginárselo sudó frío.

Transitando a mitad de la calle Yui detuvo sus pasos y se abrazó a sí misma, dándose un poco de confort por la terrible imagen que se dibujó en su cabeza.

 _Ay, Dios mío_.

¡LA MATABAN! Así de sencillo y sin titubear. Con su estratégico ojo futurista era capaz de verse ahí en el piso, tirada como muñeca rota bien muerta y destripada o quizás hasta empalada como brocheta; los Sakamaki a su alrededor cantando y balando en círculo con sonrisitas malignas pintadas en sus hermosos rostros.

Agregando también el que andarían bañados en su sangre.

" _¡No quiero morir siendo una brocheta de Yui!_ " Chilló lloriqueando y apretando su abrazo en un vano intento por calmar los temblores que la azotaron.

La gente que pasaba por un costado suyo la miraba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, unas pocas personas apurando el paso recelosos al casi rozar con la rubia y ella no podía culparles. Parecía una esquizofrénica a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios en plena vía pública con tanto estremecimiento suyo y gimoteo ahogado, sin mencionar que andaba un poco mugrienta y tenía las rodillas raspadas ―sangrando como cañerías― por culpa de una caída que sufrió al escaparse de la mansión de los locos Adams.

Tirarse del segundo piso y caer sobre Shuu no le amortiguó el impacto demasiado que digamos, especialmente cuando el desdichado acabó mordiéndole el cuello y dejando su herida abierta antes de desaparecer con esa sonrisa perversa y seductora.

« Mujer obscena y masoquista » fue como la llamó y la jovencita deseó con cada onza de su ser el poder lanzarle una piedra por cínico. Claro, como si ella disfrutase mucho de ser la mascota mártir de la casa y la dejasen anémica cada dos por tres .

Suspiró agotada, su excursión sin permiso le había costado más de lo que parecía. Y todo por querer comprar algún libro para su entretenimiento ―Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de donde había una bendita librería, eso era malísimo―. ¡Solo rezaba porque los hermanos sádicos no se enteraran de su escapada durante la mañana! Quizás, si tenía la suficiente suerte, Shuu no la delataría. Solo que más valía no confiarse demasiado.

Principalmente cuando el tipo era un vampiro y de paso llevaba el apellido Sakamaki. ¡Esos eran los peores traidores del mundo!

Yui había aprendido las lecciones de la vida a la mala.

―Con la mierda de vida que tengo, ¿Quién no lo aprendería? ―Masculló entre dientes. Lágrimas saladas de rabia y dolor escaparon de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas y mojándolas en silencio.

A su alrededor el gentío la miro ahora sin menor disimulo, cuchicheando entre ellos y haciéndola sentir como una cucaracha.

Aun así, todavía existían los buenos samaritanos en el mundo.

Un hombre de mediana edad se detuvo al verla y preocupado se le acercó.

―Jovencita, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desea que ir a un hospital? ―Señor desconocido preguntó haciéndola levantar la mirada en su dirección.

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas negó nerviosamente, ganándose una mirada curiosa y a ella no le quedó más que reírse entre dientes.

―¡N-no se preocupe! Me encuentro perfectamente, muchas gracias por preguntar ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisita que no convenció para nada al hombre. Pero igualmente lo dejó pasar y marchó dejándola atrás.

¡Un momento, si podía ayudarla! Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al campo de visión nuevamente de aquel hombre.

―Podría decirme donde hay una librería cercana aquí, ¿Por favor?

El hombre pestañeó un poco y asintió mecánicamente, señalando al frente con el dedo.

―Si caminas fijó una calle más y luego doblas a la derecha veraz una… ―Apenas acabó y la chiquilla de ojos rosas gritó un fuerte « Arigatou gozaimasu » que por poco le destrozó los tímpanos.

Y sin más, Yui echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo dejando en el olvido a las personas que todavía la miraban entre curiosas y sorprendidas.

―No hay de que ―susurró el hombre al aire, bajando lentamente el brazo sin saber muy bien que es lo que había ocurrido.

" _¡Que adolescente para más rara!_ " El pensamiento colectivo pululó por la calle abarrotada.

―Mami, ¿Esa señorita está loca? ―Un niño de no más de seis años y cabellera castaña preguntó a su madre señalando a la jovencita que corría como si hubiese no hubiese mañana. La mujer solo suspiró y rompió a reír.

―Es la adolescencia, mi amor ―Acarició la cabecita de su bebé con una sonrisa traviesa tatuada en los labios. ¡Ella sabía de propia mano lo que le ocurría a esa bella muchachita!

Debía de estar en esos **días del mes**.

 _Problemas femeninos._

―¿Adolescencia? ¿Qué es eso?

Y el chiquitín no entendió nada de nada.

/…/

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y ese pequeño desperfecto no se iba con nada, por más que intentase calmar el ritmo de su alocado corazón.

La jovencita suspiró y resignada continuó ojeando en las estanterías, aguantando el que también ahí, en la librería, fuese el centro de atención de las personas. ¿Quién diría que solo por estar ensangrentada y con la ropa sucia llamaría tanto el interés de los demás? Absolutamente todos los que la veían acababan chismorreando entre ellos, otros con grandes cantidades de nobleza se acercaban a preguntarle por su estado.

Tres de ellos si no acababa de salir del reformatorio y otro si no era una vagabunda, ¡Ah! Esperen, ese fue uno de los guardias de seguridad en cuanto entro.

¡¿Era enserio?! ¿Tanto así parecía una vagabunda?

Se miró de pies a cuello, haciendo una mueca apenas vio las manchas de tierra por todo su suéter blanco ―Ningún comentario extra por el enorme salpicón de sangre en la parte superior de la prenda― y sus pantalones cortos de color beige. Justo ese día tenía que haberse puesto la ropa de tonos claros.

Gracias a su brillante idea de lanzarse por el balcón para huir era la burla de la sociedad humana. Ahora si su vida era una mierda enterita.

" _¡¿En qué diantres estuve pensando cuando lo hice?!_ " Se preguntó arrancándose los pelos en su interior de pura frustración.

Ah, lo recuerda. Había estado pensando en escapar y tener unos momentos a solas para ella misma, sin tener que aguantar que en cualquier momento alguno de los hermanos se despertase y la usase como diana para los afilados colmillos.

De todas formas, el mayor de la parentela acabó por beberse un cuarto de litro suyo.

Ella merecía aunque sea un poquito de respeto.

Pero decírselos… Jamás, preferiría cometer antes _seppuku_.

Un dolor indescriptible se instaló en su pecho al imaginarse su vida entera siendo la comida favorita de diez vampiros sádicos.

Se estremeció.

―Quisiese dejar de ser la última en la cadena alimenticia ―murmuró bajito y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trató de contener las lágrimas que deseaban volver a abordarla.

No quería ser más patética de lo que hoy en día era.

 _Ojala los milagros existiesen._

Y entonces, cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, lo vio. Ahí acurrucada en el estante entre otras muchas revistas del montón, no obstante no necesitaba a alguna otra.

La necesitaba a ELLA.

El coro de los ángeles cantó en algún lugar mientras la joven Komori estiraba sus manos y tomaba con cuidado aquella preciada revista que la miraba diciéndole a gritos « ¿Pedías un milagro? ¡Pues nena, aquí me tienes! Soy tu milagro~ ».

¿Entonces Kami-sama no la abandonó del todo?

Los ojos se le aguaron de la emoción.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, con su divino regalo, fue apurada hasta la caja para pagar. La fila no era demasiada extensa, por el contrario, constaban solo de un par de estudiantes femeninas de escuela secundaria comprando mangas _shojos_.

En cuanto el dúo recogió su compra y marchó a la salida, la siguiente fue Yui. Rápidamente se colocó frente a la caja y alzó la vista para mirar a la empleada.

En cuanto lo hizo, vio a un ángel caído del cielo.

Miró a la atractiva dependienta hipnotizada por breves instantes, sin saber muy bien que decir. ¡Y no era para menos! La mujer frente a ella era completamente hermosa y sensual, poseía un largo cabello rubio que caía en magnificas ondas y grandes ojos azules clarísimos que se acentuaban debido al tono lechoso de su piel.

¡Ni que decir de su cuerpazo! Con curvas deliciosas vestía unos simples pantalones desgastados y un ajustado top que le realzaba el buen dotado par de pechos que tenía. Apostaba a que si Raito estuviese cerca se habría apuntado al tren « meterla a mi cama y follar hasta la muerte».

" _¡Parece una modelo! No… ¡Un ángel!_ " Suspiró la ojirosa cautivada por la belleza.

Si hubiese sabido en aquel instante que de ángel esa mujer no tenía ni una pizca.

Estaba frente al diablo, literalmente.

Al momento siguiente cuando cayó en la cuenta de su excesivo escrutinio se sonrojó como cría, la bella rubia le sonrió como lo haría un diablillo a punto de cometer su próxima travesura.

―Disculpe, ¿C-cuánto es? ―consultó tímida la muchachita, rebuscando su monedero entre sus ropas.

La dependienta la miró unos breves segundos, a ella y luego a la revista, para después negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa amable ―La que por cierto, la rubia humana creyó hasta la médula― que la congelo en su sitio.

―¡No te preocupes, muchacha! No es nada para ti, corre por mi cuenta ―ungió guiñándole el ojo.

Yui parpadeó confundida mirando como la atractiva mujer metía la _no-compra_ en una bolsa y se la entregaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esos bellísimos ojos azules la miraron cómplices, dándole una mala espina que la chica ignoró por completo.

Su tasa de supervivencia para estar fallando últimamente.

―Tranquila, guapa~ Yo también pase por estos problemas con mi novio ―la consoló de forma casi maternal, Yui solo se sintió enrojecer hasta su cuero cabelludo al comprender por donde iban sus palabras― Pero apenas compré esta maravilla que ahora tú tienes… ¡UF, UF! Lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano todo el tiempo. Estoy segura que tú y tu amado estarán igual… Sin querer salir de la cama en ningún momentito~ ―ronroneó seductora acercando su rostro tanto al de la humana que esta empezó a hiperventilar de la vergüenza.

Incluso con las piernas hechas gelatina, la rubia logró encontrar la movilidad de estar y llevándose la revista huyó como un cervatillo nervioso. Su cara roja como un tomate.

Tal vez no volvería dentro de poco a esa librería.

La sensual rubia vio a la doncella desaparecer por la puerta, dejando tras de sí el ruido de la campanilla haciendo eco en el interior del establecimiento. Una lenta sonrisa burlona se curvó en su boca antes que estallase en sonaras carcajadas.

―Vaya, vaya~ ¡Tan sencillo que fue! ―farfulló entre risas.

Apoyándose en el mostrador miró a su alrededor, los supuestos clientes caminaban de un lado a otro mirando las repisas de madera colmadas de libros, revistas y mangas. Hombres, mujeres, niños y adolescentes. Todos concentrados en ojear los productos que ofrecía el pequeño local.

De repente la mujer elevó la mano y con un tronar de sus dedos los individuos desaparecieron por arte de magia, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Desde un inició jamás subsistieron.

Un sonido ahogado hizo que bajase la vista y volviese a reír al recordar a su amable _compañero_ de empleó.

La voluptuosa hembra se agacho bajo el mostrador de la caja, su sonrisa perdurando y sin romperse en ningún momento, observando divertida al verdadero vendedor de la tienda. Un hombre regordete y de gafas que actualmente se encontraba atado, de manos y pies, como también bastante amordazado para que no interviniese en ningún instante en su perfecta actuación.

―Buen chico, unos minutitos más y serás libre. ¡Te prometo que ni recordarás este traumático evento! ―animó dando pequeños aplausos infantiles, para luego echarse a reír nuevamente al oír el gemido ahogado del pobre infeliz. ― Fase uno del plan, finalizado ―Dio una palmadita en la cabeza del hombre y se enderezó, quitándose un poco de polvo de su ajustado pantalón. ―Karl me deberá una MUUY grande~

Se relamió los labios, sus grandes ojos azules pasando del color azul a un tono rojo.

Tenía en mente hacer cumplir la palabra al viejo rey de los vampiros.

Palabra de **súcubo**.

/…/

―"Como ser una chica mala" ―Leyó Yui mirando la portada de la revista, observó las letras más pequeñas que estaban impresas bajo el pomposo título rojo― "Aprenda a defenderse de todo tipo de hombres y conviértase en la alfa de su jauría"…

Yui se sonrojó un poco y dudo si esta fue la elección correcta. ¿Habría estado dentro de sus cabales al segundo de comprar esta cosa? Pues viéndolo desde la perspectiva de chica desesperada y al borde del suicidio... ¡No! No se equivocó, hizo lo correcto al comprar esta revista explícitamente creada para volver a una mujer una _femme fatale_.

Cabría la posibilidad que realmente su agobiado plan funcionase. O bien podía acabar cagándola más de lo que ya estaba todo y cavar su propia tumba.

" _En la vida hay que correr sus riesgos_ " Brindó coraje a sí misma y cogió aire.

Era ahora o nunca.

Y mejor que fuese deprisa, porque tenía el tiempo contado. Faltaban cinco horas para la puesta del sol y que los sádicos se levantasen de su sueño.

―¡Vamos Yui! Tú puedes hacer esto, no es tan complejo ―se dijo decidida.

Abrió la revista y procedió a leer la breve introducción.

 _Existen mujeres buenas que los hombres anhelan presentar a sus madres, y existen mujeres malas que ellos desean y con las cuales fantasean._

 _Los hombres son criaturas complejas e impredecibles. Ellos siempre buscarán a las mujercitas buenas y mansas que les otorguen seguridad para formar un día una familia sana y saludable. Pero, ¿Adivinad cielo? No siempre la van a elegir._

 _Porque ellos siempre van a preferir a la otra, a la chica que puede arrancarles los corazones y patearlos duro; la tía que les reducirá a basuras y ellos aun así van a amarla con cada fibra de su ser._

 _Los hombres aman el peligro y el dolor, causa de masoquismo sentimental._

Yui parpadeó sorprendida. ¡¿A los hombres les fascinaba sufrir por una mujer tan cruel?! Pensó un breve instante en los Sakamaki y los Mukami, siendo tan sádicos como eran… ¿Les gustaría saborear el dolor emocional como describía la revista?

No lo creía. Ella no era capaz de ver a los orgullosos y brutos vampiros como sentimentales que llorarían en soledad por las noches abrazando a la almohada.

La imagen era sencillamente ridícula y discordante.

Mas, eso no impidió que siguiese leyendo.

 _Ahora es tu turno, cielo. ¿Quieres ser una niña buena de la cual todo tipejo se aprovechará en tu vida? O… ¿Prefieres ser la chica mala que los tendrá cogidos de las bolas?_

¡Que caos! Si elegía la primera opción acabaría un día muerta por anemia o sin gota de sangre. Y si elegía la opción dos… Habría posibilidad de que no funcionase y adelantase su muerte.

Consideró los pros y contras detenidamente, para al final solo soltar un gruñidito de irritación. ¡Al diablo con todo!

―Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad ―Yui sonrió― Y no estoy dispuesta a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo.

A continuación, la joven reanudó su lectura. Por cada palabra y oración su seguridad aumentaba, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos giraron en una nueva dirección.

El disparatado plan podría funcionar.

" _No, va a funcionar_ " dictaminó la jovencita con una sonrisilla traviesa y un rubor en las mejillas.

Finalmente había hallado su _salvación._

 **PASO 1: Coqueteo.**

 _Las chicas malas siempre eran una aventura y la caída de todo hombre, inclusive la de los vampiros._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **¡Y he acabado!** Lo sé mi gente, deben estar queriéndome ahorcar por no haber actualizado hace muuuucho tiempo. Pero tengo mis justificaciones, ¡He andado ocupadísima y no tenía tiempecito para nada! Sin embargo, trataré de darme un espacio para poder actualizar mis demás historias y también escribir nuevas, como por ejemplo esta que les traigo hoy día~

Aun así, ¡PIDO ENORMES DISCULPAS POR MI DEMORA!

Para dar comienzo a esta sección, lo primero que mencionaré es que algunas de mis historias serán descritas. Fenómeno que les comente a unas poquitas personitas que me mandaron sus preciosos PM, ¡Y no es que no lea! Por el contrario, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y mensajes privados, el problema es que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar ―suspiró― En fin, entre las historias que serán nuevamente escritas se hallan "My vampire baby", "The night before", "He could be my love", "The Question of the century" y "Witch Spell". En orden distinto por obviedad, ya lo vereís dentro de pocos… ¡Tengo tantas ideas para estos fics renovados! Ni hablar de los misterios y sorpresas que os llevareís en cuanto lean, como también… El lemmon en donde algunos habrá~

¡OH, OH, OH! Y también, para aquella personita a la que le debía su precioso fic, ¡UTAU! ¡No te preocupes nena, que el fic que te debía ya está casi a la mitad! Hablaremos por PM, pero ya te contaré de una pequeñísima recompensa que te entregaré por haber sido tan paciente y aguantar mi horrendo retraso de un año (O hasta más creó).

Y quizás lo que todos esperan:

 **SECCIÓN: ¡¿LA PAREJA DE YUI?!**

* Tantarantán*

No hay pareja definida… ¡PORQUE SERÁ HAREM, MIS NENAS!

Si, como habeís oído. Este fic tendrá de todo y habrá harem completito, ¿Por qué? Pues me dio la gana de escribir algo distinto, romántico y también múltiple.

¿O es que nunca soñaron un Yui x Todos con lemmon incluido? (Dudo que haga orgías, pero, ¿Quién sabe? NAH, bromeo… Solo haré si ustedes opinan en sus comentarios xD).

 **Con respecto a la personalidad de Yui, tendrá sus momentos dulces, ingenuos y tiernos… Todo excepto la inocencia, porque a partir del segundo, le entrará fetiche sexual xD**

 **¿Broma o no? Quien sabe~**

Y finalmente, para acabar y dejarles tranquilitas sin mis idioteces, les voy avisando que habrá más concursos y premios… No físicos por obviedad, pero si escritos xD Ya me entenderéis más adelante y espero que hayaís disfrutado esta nueva historia.

¡Opinad ahora mi gente~! Comenten mucho y cumpliré sus fantasías en esta historia, porque sensualidad habrá muchísima (?).

Ahora sí, ¡Adiosito! Bye, bye~~ Hasta la próxima.


	2. CAPÍTULO I

**Diabolik Lovers no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Reject.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

―Aclaraciones―.

" _Pensamientos_ ".

 **Palabras resaltadas.**

* * *

 **Géneros:** Comedia, romance, sobrenatural.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Futuro Lime y Lemmon. Lenguaje vulgar. Posible OOC.

Ninguno de estos personajes de mi propiedad, a excepción de la súcuba del prólogo que ejerce de ayudante de Papá Maki~

 **Palabras:** 7963 (Solo contenido de la historia, sin incluir N/A, título del capítulo, advertencias y frase de abertura de George Bernard sobre las mujeres coquetas~~).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Being Coquettish**

.

.

" _Una coqueta es una mujer que despierta pasiones que no tiene el propósito de gratificar" ―George Bernard Shaw._

.

.

Una mujer mala siempre es un diablillo en lo que respecta al famoso arte del coqueteo. Inteligente y versátil a la hora de encandilar a cualquier individuo que se ponga delante suyo, sin distinción de género alguno ―Inclusive ligar con otras tías es válida alternativa si de una emergencia se trata, ejemplo; necesidad de descuentos en las tiendas departamentales o estar sin un yen encima para tu billete del _shinkansen_ (1)―, conservando siempre esa fachada de angelito bueno al que uno desconoce por completo las artimañas que se trae encima.

Son la leche pura, de la mejor calidad; atractivas y sexys parlanchinas que pueden prender a fogata a un tío sin ponerle un dedo encima siquiera. ¡Y siempre consiguen dejarle a dos velas! Tan solo usan el encanto de su voz, el acercamiento y el pestañeó consecutivo.

En pocas palabras: ellas son la ley.

Y todavía Yui no está segura de como diantres ella logrará convertirse en una, siendo tan bien conocida como la virgen criada en convento y la que ocupa el primer puesto como masoquista… La tiene un pelín complicada su transformación.

Pero, ¡Hey! Tiene perseverancia, ¿Eso podría servirle para este grandioso recorrido, no?

Más le valía, porque según el reloj clavado en la pared, el cual no para de hacer ese inquietante _tic tac_ que la pone más nerviosa a cada movimiento de las manecillas, le quedaban exactamente dos minutos para que el grupete de vampiros despertase de la pequeña y acogedora siesta ―O sueño reparador, como quisiesen verle. Estaban dormidos al fin y al cabo como muertos―.

 _Un minuto con veintisiete segundos…_

Tragó duro y miró la revista que estaba todavía entre sus manos, las cuales no paraban de temblar como gelatina. Los nervios empezaban a inundarla y sentía esa terrible sensación de cólicos en la pancita, no ayudándole mucho el hecho de que la piel se le empezaba a enfriar como si fuese seriamente un vampiro real.

¿Y quién la culparía de comenzar a echarse para atrás? Recién estaba entrando en fase de consciencia, considerando los altibajos en los que podría caer de este plan alocado que se lo ofusco una revista de chicas.

Una revista de chicas vs. Diez vampiros sádicos, quizás hijos perdidos del temido, como psicótico, Freddy Krueger.

No hay necesidad de preguntar una vez más.

Es por eso que sintió el estómago darle un retorcijón y la náusea atraparle. Apostaba demasiado y podría perder más de lo planeado.

 _Un minuto exacto…_

¿Qué tal si mejor dejaba las cosas tal cual estaban? ¡Tampoco era tan malo ser un ganadito de sangre para unos guapetones vampiros! ¿Verdad?

PLAF.

Estúpida, iban a dejarla anémica.

En el peor de los casos muerta por desangramiento, ¿O debería llamarlo más bien "escasez de sangre colmilluda"?

 _Cuarenta segundos…_

Tal vez podría tratar de huir nuevamente. ¿Qué tal Guayana francesa como nuevo hogar? Estaba ubicada en América central y dudaba si quiera que sus captores sanguinarios si quiera supiesen de su existencia.

¡No, espera! Reiji quizás la conocía.

Él tenía un globo terráqueo en su laboratorio con los nombres de todos los países posiblemente conocidos ―Islas con nombres extremadamente largos incluidas―.

Mierda.

 _Veintidós segundos…_

Ese reloj estaba empezando a irritarla mucho con su maldito _tic tac_.

 _Diecisiete segundos…_

Temblaba tanto o más que un perro chino.

 _Diez segundos…_

¡A la mierda con todo!

Con los ojos rosados brillando seguros y decididos tomó una decisión que cambiaría por completo su destino.

Si, ¡Al jodido estilo _magical girl_ , señoras! Estaba decidida a luchar con uñas y dientes por cambiar el pésimo trato que recibía de esta panda de sanguijuelas, como que se llamaba Yui Komori y era rubia natural.

Así fuese por las buenas o las malas maneras.

Vale, las malas en esta ocasión. ¡Pero esos sádicos se lo habían buscado! Ellos perdieron su oportunidad de tratar con la dulce y tímida Yui, desperdiciaron su bondad y era hora de que se arrepintiesen de su decisión.

―Veremos quién es el masoquista de ahora en adelante ―masculló entre dientes y alzando la barbilla con altivez, por primera vez en su vida dejando atrás todas las inseguridades y modales que aprendió en el convento con su padre.

Estos vampiros no sabrían ni que los golpeo. Y cuando se diesen cuenta, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Iba a pisotear corazones y llover lágrimas, eso lo juraba Yui por su honor de mujer.

/…/

Su plan no estaba funcionando. Para nada.

" _Ni un poquito siquiera_ " La rubia pensó con desilusión mirando por la ventana de la ostentosa limosina en donde viajaba acompañada de la 'panda de chupasangres' ―También conocidos como 'Hermanos Sakamaki'―, quienes estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo como para centrarse en la inútil humana. Los trillizos discutían entre sí por algo que Raito dijo ―Un insulto a Teddy que se vio ratificado por Ayato y enfureció a Kanato―, Reiji leía un libro con discreción, Shuu dormía con placidez y Subaru no paraba de gritar en un berrinche bravo para que se callasen.

Y ella estaba sola, es una esquinita y alejada de los locos Adams.

Lo mismo de todos los días, ellos se concentraban en lo suyo y la dejaban en el olvido a ella, ¡CLARO! A menos que la necesitasen para su insano entretenimiento. Cuando llegaba el momento para _jugar_ con ella, con la pobre Yui.

El sádico juego que consistía en succionarle la sangre, humillarla y martirizarla física y psicológicamente.

 **Como en lo emocional.**

Aburrida observó cómo dejaban tras de ellos los frondosos árboles del tenebroso bosque. Sus ojos taciturnos vagando sobre el oscuro firmamento carente de estrellas, donde sólo una afilada luna en etapa creciente iluminaba el camino.

Apoyó la mano en el vidrio, deseando con toda su alma la libertad que le había sido arrebatada con tropelía. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella, una chica de convento y tan débil de carácter, quien fuese secuestrada y retenida por una cuadrilla de miserables? Soportando el abuso al que se veía expuesta a diario por simple capricho de estos locos.

Había oído sus trágicos pasados y podía decirse que comprendía las razones por las que estos hombres obtuvieron una naturaleza cruel e inhumana. Sentía compasión por ellos en lo más hondo de su blando corazón y, a veces, hasta lloraba por las noches en silencio preguntando a Dios porque la vida se ensaño con gente inocente.

Con niños que culpa no tuvieron de nacer en un vil hogar rebosante del veneno de serpientes.

Únicamente Kami-sama sabía cuánto oró por los Sakamaki entre lágrimas a carne viva.

Él y nada más que él era testigo que por más daño que esos lunáticos hiciesen en su contra, no les guardaba rencor alguno.

¡Oh, señor, ni siquiera odiaba a Reiji!

Y **eso** hablaba de cuanto perdono a los hermanos cada atrocidad que le marcaron a hierro caliente. ¡Tampoco odiaba a los malditos Mukami, joder!

Sin embargo, aunque no guardase rencores en su interior a ninguno, eso no quitaba que trataría de dar vuelta al sucio juego al se vio embrollada a obra y gracia del destino. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Así fuese la última cosa que hiciese en su puta vida llena de mala suerte.

―Estoy cansada de ser la presa ―Yui estaba decidida a cambiar su estatus en esta familia. Fuese cual fuese el método que usase, inclusive sería capaz de dejar atrás su catolicismo con tal de ganarse un mejor trato.

Bueno, de eso último lo dudaba. ¡Ella seguiría creyendo en Kami-sama hasta el día de su muerte!

El susurró que se le escapó no llegó a oídos de ninguno, a excepción de cierto perezoso rubio.

Shu frunció tenuemente el ceño, todavía con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos acomodados en sus oídos, al oír el bajísimo murmullo que provino de la humana. ¿A qué se refería con " **dejar de ser la presa** "? ¿Acaso tenía algún plan contra ellos? De ser así tendría que tener unas cuantas palabras con ella en privado, quizá dándole un buen escarmiento haría que ideas estúpidas que tuviese se disipasen de su mente corta.

Lo haría, enseñaría su lugar a esa humana… Más tarde, porque ahora le daba flojera.

" _Mujer problemática_ " Se acurruco en el asiento. Una pequeña sonrisita sádica curvándose en sus labios al imaginarse la clase de _castigo_ que entregaría a esa mocosa atrevida.

Como disfrutaría de sus gritos esta noche.

Si tan solo Shu Sakamaki hubiese imaginado que en aquellos momentos cuantas cosas cambiarían desde aquel momento.

" _Las manecillas del reloj iniciaban el primer movimiento de aquel lascivo y peligroso juego"._

 _/…/_

La oportunidad de Yui llegó después de diez minutos de trayecto en el lujoso transporte. Y para su pasmo, ¡Llegó de la mano de los trillizos!

El mirar femenino se centró en el trío de hermanos que no paraban de discutir entre ellos a mayor profundidad, ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Porque se peleaban por ver quién era el mejor de los tres y a quien pertenecía ella, la fuente de sangre más dulce que existía! ―Y también, por lo bajo sin que ella siguiese bien el hielo, quien sería su dueño en un futuro no muy lejano como hombre―.

Ayato afirmaba con pelos y señales, a base de sonrisas arrogantes, que su _Chichinashi_ le pertenecía simplemente porque era el más fuerte y el mejor de todos.

Raito, en cambio, objetaba que él era el dueño de su traviesa _Bitch-chan_ ya que ella lo prefería tanto a él y sus juegos libidinosos, entre ellos él que le chupase la sangre de la forma más placentera y sádica que existía.

Por último, Kanato sin muchos miramientos demandaba que la _estúpida humana_ era suya y punto. El juguete que nadie iba a quitarle.

¿Cuán descarados podían ser?

Antes se habría asustado, sabiendo bien que pronto vendría el instante en donde los trillizos la cogerían a ella de mediadora y la obligarían a elegir entre ellos preguntándole a quien prefería. Un pequeño recreo donde al término, por haberse tardado más de un minuto, le sobarían la sangre en castigo por no haber optado entre ninguno y hacerle perder su valioso tiempo siendo una idiota indecisa.

Entre los tres juntos la sancionarían, al mismo tiempo. Casi pudo estremecerse, CASI.

Y no lo haría hoy a causa que le abrieron la posibilidad de emplear la segunda de las "Reglas del Coqueteo" ―Un pequeñín socorro para quienes no sabían ni ligar en el primer capítulo de la revista, ¡Y fue un sobresaliente espectacular!―.

 **Regla N° 2: Inicia una conversación.**

" _Kami-sama, ¡Gracias por esta ayuda divina!_ " Lloró en su interior reverenciando al Dios que aún no se olvida de ella, aún con las GRANDES desgracias en donde acabó.

Que irónico era decir que ser metida en un embrollo fraternal adonde habría alta probabilidad que acabase anémica sería un enviado del cielo.

¡Al carajo! Al menos una oportunidad le cayó de arriba, no era momento para quejarse ni nada.

―¡La estúpida humana es mía, me pertenece solamente a MI! ―Kanato chilló al borde de las lágrimas, el oso de peluche entre sus brazos, Alías Teddy, siendo aplastado con dureza en su estruendoso berrinche.

―¡ _Chichinashi_ pertenece a Ore-sama y a nadie más, imbéciles! ―Soltó un siseo y mando una mirada llena de superioridad a sus hermanos― ¡¿Me habéis oído?! Así que les prohíbo ponerle una mano encima y beber su sangre, ¡ES MÍA!

―¿Tuya? ―Su mellizo se burló con un bufido socarrón. Sus ojos verdes brillando aburridos y juguetones, le encantaba molestar a sus hermanos.― ¡Mou~! Ayato-kun es TAAAN egoísta~ ―Formó un mohín en sus labios― _Bitch-chan_ es de todos nosotros, debemos compartirla… Y si en caso tuviésemos que hallarle un dueño, ¡Ese sería yo, nfu~~! ―rió.― Ella me prefiere a mí y mis encantos.

El pelirrojo le miró irónico.

―¿Encantos? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, Raito, tú de encantos no tienes nada. ―Se burló el deportista. El mediano del trío ahogó una risa y miró con maldad al "mayor" de ellos, mostrándole cuan de acuerdo estaba con su otro hermano en lo último mencionado.

El jadeó indignado del mujeriego no se hizo esperar por supuesto. Si había algo con lo que uno no debía jugársele era con el orgullo de un donjuán como lo era Raito.

―¡Yo de encantador tengo mucho, Ayato-kun! ―protestó con irritación. ¡¿Cómo que no era el encantador?! ¡Si entre todos sus hermanos él poseía la lista de amantes más larga que existía! (Por no decir kilométrica).― ¡No existe mujer que no caiga ante m sex appeal~~! ―canturreó volviéndose a su jovialidad― Aquí la realidad es que estás celoso de tu hermano más sexy que tú, nfu~~

―¡¿Celoso de ti?! ―Encolerizado el pelirrojo por poco y se levantó a lanzarse a la yugular de su deudo por tremenda calumnia― ¡Primero muerto! ¡Ore-sama JAMÁS estaría celoso de un idiota como tú! ―se cruzó de brazos furioso― Y para que quede claro, ¡No posees ni un gramo de sex appeal!

Un tic se formó en la ceja del poseedor del excéntrico sombrero. ¿No tener sex appeal? ¡Al parecer su hermanito le fascinaba cruzarse de la línea! ¡Con su atractivo sexual nadie se metía! Ni el idiota egocéntrico de cabello entomatado, ni el mocoso hiperactivo con adicción al azúcar y los animales de peluches.

Abrió la boca para contestar al idiota que tenía de gemelo, más se calló cuando sintió la fija mirada de alguien sobre su persona. Sus ojos atraparon a la pequeña humana que era su presa mirándoles interesada, lo que catapulto a su cerebro una malvada idea para tomarle el pelo y burlarse de ella un rato, como también de sus otros molestos y cabrones hermanos.

Amaba dejar en encrucijadas a los demás, al igual que echarle leño al fuego formando hogueras.

―Nee~ _Bitch-chan_ ~ ―ronroneó seductor llamándola por ese apodo tan vulgar al que le había cogido cariño. Después de todo ella, Yui era su amada perrita a la que trataba como esclava. Uso su tele transportación y acabó sentado al lado de la muchacha, acorralándola contra el asiento y la ventana― ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Tengo o no tengo sex-appeal, nfu nfu~? ―La muchacha inspiró nerviosa, tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y que sus mejillas no se ruborizasen por nada del mundo.

Raito acababa de abrirle la mejor brecha para el contragolpe, usando para su suerte la regla número dos. ¡Y con qué pregunta!

" _No te pongas nerviosa, Yui. ¡Recuerda lo que leíste en la revista!_ " Se regañó dándose bofetadas mentales para no caer en la trampa del libidinoso de los Sakamaki" _¡LAS REGLAS, MUJER! ¡RECUERDA LAS MALDITAS REGLAS!_ " Con suerte su juramento fue mental, ¡UF! Debía relajarse.

A ver… ¡A lo recordó! En este caso, para relajarse aplicaba la primera de las normas del coqueteo:

 **Regla N° 1: Actitud Positiva.**

" _¡Puedes hacerlo, Yui, sé que puedes!_ " Se gritó así misma en su cabeza en forma chibi, levantando una bandera imaginaria y con fervor.

Podía hacer esto, ¡Claro que podía! Se había entrenado mucho durante horas, era el momento de mostrar sus progresos.

Y empezaría con el _playboy_ de la familia Krueger.

/…/

―¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué diablos le preguntas a _Chichinashi_ lo obvio?! ―masculló irritado el único pelirrojo de la limusina. Sus ojos perforaban molestos al idiota pervertido― Es muy obvio que ella no te encuentra atractivo y… ¡ALEJÁTE DE ELLA, JODER! ―Gruñó enseñando los colmillos, ¡Odiaba que sus mierdillas de hermanitos tocasen lo suyo!

Pero para su GRAN disgusto, Raito le ignoró olímpicamente y rió acercándose más a la rubia, atreviéndose encima a rozar con su pierna el muslo de la muchacha. Esta se sobresaltó y soltó un chillidito de sorpresa.

Una vena se formó en las frentes de Ayato y Kanato.

―¡Aléjate de mí juguete, depravado! ―El pelilavanda estaba rojo de la furia, superando al cabello envidiable de Ayato.― ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

―¡No es tuya, histérico de mierda! ―El ojiverde dio un empujón con su hombro al mocoso― ¡ES MÍA!

―¡Jo, Ayato-kun~! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta, rayos~! ―se carcajeó― ¡ _Bitch-chan_ es de todos~!

Una batalla verbal dio inició otra vez, la causa del problema ―La pobre Yui Komori― quedó relegada a un lado y olvidada por completo por segunda ocasión. Quiso soltar un suspiro de resignación, más aún cuando Shuu se despertó irritado y Subaru se unió a la refriega con maldiciones.

El libro de Reiji temblaba entre sus manos, finalmente lo cerró mosqueado y miró exasperado a sus molestos hermanos menores.

―¡Raito, Ayato y Kanato dejad de pelear! ―Exclamó un airado megane― ¡Y tú, Subaru, para de gritar como maniático! ¡Esos no son los modales que les impartí!

Por supuesto, los demás le ignoraron. Cosa que a Reiji no le gusto nadita, provocando que se uniese a la discusión de locos.

¡Que hermosa unión fraternal!

Bien, mejor ahora que nunca para usar su "movimiento estratégico".

―Yo también lo creó. ―Interrumpió con sutileza Yui la discusión, llamando la atención de los vampiros espectadores. Seis pares de ojos se centraron en ella poniéndola rígida.

" _Tranquila Yui, tranquila_ " Se dio valor en lo más recóndito de su mente nerviosa " _Puedes hacerlo_ ".

Raito miró a la muchacha confundido, no comprendiendo del todo sus palabras dichas, igualmente lo hicieron sus hermanos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? La vio parpadear nerviosa, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un tono rojizo y, sin que pudiese evitarlo, una sonrisa deslumbrante se extendió por su rostro logrando bajar por un instante las defensas de los seis vampiros presentes.

Ellatenía la sonrisa más bella que hubiesen visto nunca, dolía admitirlo.

Casi nulas oportunidades tenían de verla de esa forma, tan sonriente y linda para ellos, por ciertos motivos negativos que sería preferible no mencionar ―En pocas palabras por culpa de sus horas de tortura, desquite y humillación contra la pobre humana inocente―. Sin embargo, en las poquísimas ocasiones en donde se llevasen relativamente bien y eran capaces de hacerla sonreír… Estaban metidos de cabeza en grandes líos emocionales.

Un sexteto de corazones latió acelerados por breves instantes, antes que estos se viesen ralentizados por unos irritados propietarios. ¡Nuevamente esos traidores se dejaban llevar por **ella**! ¡Por la condenada humana que era su presa! Y aunque Yui lo desconociese por completo, ella se había hecho, con el pasar del tiempo, con un enorme poder sobre aquellos sádicos que amaban torturarla y que la detestaban más por eso que otra cosa.

Un poder que jamás admitirían frente a esa estúpida humana y que todavía se negaban a aceptar personalmente ―Principalmente cierto megane sádico―, pero que en el fondo de sus almas oscuras habían llegado a aceptar que poseían.

Esa extraña y boba calidez cada vez que la veían no debería existir, tampoco debían tener esa necesidad de protegerla y anhelarla desde lejos. Los celos obsesivos cuando estaba con algún otro hermano o un estúpido Mukamki deberían ser prohibidos y lo peor… No debían encontrarla tan atractiva y con una sonrisa preciosa como los cálidos rayos del sol.

 _Malditos sentimientos desconocidos._

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que algunos rubores apareciesen en los rostros de los más jóvenes y quienes parecían tener menor control sobre sus pasiones.

Subaru se sonrojo furiosamente, sus orejas ardiendo. Ayato maldecía entre dientes mirando por la ventana en un vano intento de ocultar el intenso rubor en sus mejillas, no lo consiguió. Kanato abrazó más a Teddy y enterró su rostro caliente contra la cabeza del peluche murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

La buena fortuna para Raito es que a diferencia de sus torpes hermanitos, él tenía mejor dominio. Luego de tantas mujeres en su vida, consiguió algo llamado « Inmunidad-contra-damiselas-hermosas-y-malditamente-adorables ».

¡Admirarlo, era el rey de los mujeriegos sin discusiones!

Aunque había que dar puntos a favor de los mayores, Shuu y Reiji, parecían inatacables contra la sonrisa 'Pika-pika (2)' de la tierna blonda.

Miró divertido a la muchacha y observó por la ventallina como de cerca estaban de llegar a su destino.

Todavía quedaba tiempo para molestar a la humana, al menos cinco minutos.

 _Magnifico._

―¿Ah~? ¿Y qué es lo que también crees, _Bitch-chan_ ~~? ―ronroneó alargando la última palabra y acercándose más a la pequeña muchacha. Su rostro a centímetros del de ella, hasta cerca de sus labios tocarse a milímetros. Como fondo a la escena pícara escucho las maldiciones de Ayato y sus gritos iracundos porque se apartase de la muchacha: "¡Aléjate de mí presa, perro faldero!"; acompañado de los gruñidos pálidos de Subaru y Kanato.

La vio tensarse por un periquete y un rubor amenazase con hacer acto de presencia en sus cachetes, sin embargo, para gran sorpresa de Raito… Este nunca llegó.

¡Oh no! Porque Yui se había olido lo que el sinvergüenza castaño planeó y decidió contratacar. Raito era tan predecible a veces.

" _Ahora o nunca, Kami-sama_ " Era momento de dar su grito de guerra. Y aplicaría de paso dos reglas importantes de golpe:

 **Regla N° 3: Hazle un cumplido.**

 **Regla N° 4: Se juguetona.**

Komori Yui miró fijamente al hombre a su lado y sonrió ladina, aquellos ocelos rosas que siempre miraban llenos de pavor a cualquiera de los hermanos habían adquirido un brilló inconfundible para el monarca de los donjuanes.

Seducción. 

Acortando las distancias, la rubia acercó los labios a la oreja del muchacho y como un airecillo del viento susurró un desvergonzado:

―Creó que eres un hombre muy sexy.

Y sus labios rojizos se cerraron sobre el lóbulo del oído de él.

Decir que a Raito casi le dio un ataque fue nada. Literalmente el corazón se le paro y reinició en un alocado golpeteó que por poco logró que el musculo se le saliese del pecho. El descarado traidor en verdad tronaba a mega niveles el potente 'Doki-doki'. No sería una sorpresa si sus hermanos eran capaces de escuchar su incrementado ritmo cardiaco.

O que viesen el enorme **bulto** en sus pantalones.

Se estremeció, ricos escalofríos le atravesaron la columna y por un segundo cerró los ojos para deleitarse con los húmedos labios apresaban la parte sensible de su oreja. Una pequeña succión y se vio totalmente perdido, una marea de eróticas sensaciones cruzándole de golpe y sacándole un fuerte jadeo hambriento.

Por primera vez en la historia, Raito se quedó sin palabras y respirando con dificultad del ardor. Teniendo un notable ―como gigantesco― rubor en las mejillas que hizo sonreír mucho más a cierta muchachita de ondulada cabellera.

A los Sakamaki la boca se les cayó hasta los suelos, no sabiendo con que sorprenderse más de la escena que sucedía frente a sus sádicos ojos. El que Yui estuviese ligando sin descaro alguno con el vampiro pervertido ―¡Chupándole la oreja encima con libido!― o que este estuviese como estatua sonrojado, sin saber qué diablos contestarle, y bullendo feromonas de animal en celo sin seguirle la travesura.

¡Raito, alias el 'Gigolo mojabragas', estaba SONROJADO como remolacha y falto de ligue! ¡¿En qué clase de sucia pesadilla se hallaban?! ¡Esto no era normal!

Ni de lejos.

Fueron testigos que Raito reacciono al siguiente instante apenas Yui se alejó de su persona, saliendo del ensueño en donde se vio envuelto. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro alejó el rubor que le atormentó y en seguida coloco una sonrisa pervertida, marca golfo Sakamaki, e intentó salvar algo de su orgullo de mujeriego que se vio machado antes. Lástima que no le salió como quería; la voz le traiciono.

― _B-bitch-chan_ … ―¿Estaba tartamudeando? ¡¿En verdad _él_ , Sakamaki Raito,estaba tartamudeando frente a una mujer?!

Ella soltó una pequeña risita coqueta que fueron directo a su erección, hinchándolo más si eso fuese posible. ¿Quién rayos era esa hechicera del coqueteo frente a él? ¡Porque no se parecía para nada a su tímida _Bitch-chan_!

―Raito-kun es un hombre muy atractivo, cualquier chica con un par de ojos y lo suficientemente lista lo sabría ¿No? ―le dio guiñó con picardía― Y yo soy una chica con los ojos bien puestos y con cerebro, por tanto también creó que eres inmensamente sexy y caliente.

Eso le puso una corona a su ego y… A su DURO falo.

Abrió la boca para contestarle justó cuando el transporte se detuvo abruptamente. Ella ni dio tiempo a que alguno moviese un maldito músculo, o que siquiera hablasen, antes de que cualquiera en el interior del auto pestañease la hermosa ojirosa se precipito a la puerta y salió aprisa de la limusina. Desapareciendo entre el montón de estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

Seis vampiros quedaron atrás con la cara impresa en estupefacción.

 _Por el bastardo de su padre._

El primero en reaccionar fue cierto arrogante individuo. Adolescente pelirrojo que se elevó de su asiento echando chispas por los ojos y fuego por la boca, dirigido máxime a su mellizo de castaño pelo que miraba la puerta idiotizado.

―¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡Raito bastardo! ―blasfemó más groserías contra su hermano de útero, el cual al salir de su estupor arqueó una ceja. ¿Y ahora qué hizo? ¡No era su culpa que la chica hubiese _coqueteado_ en todos sus términos con él!― Provocar que MI _chichinashi_ te lisonjease y te mordiese tu asquerosa oreja… ¡Te la chupase! ―Apretó los dientes, un chirrido resonando en el interior del automóvil. No estaba celoso, ¡Para nada! solo traicionado porque SU chica plana se rebajase a coquetear con otro, más aún su estúpido hermano― ¡Esta me la pagas, malnacido!

Raito le miró ofendido.

―¡Hey, hey, _hey_! ―Esquivó una patada que venía en su dirección y abolló el suelo alfombrado― ¡Ayato-kun, para de insultarme y agredirme! ¡Esta vez no hice nada~! ―se quejó haciendo un mohín con sus labios burlón.― ¡Soy inocente de lo que se me acusa! Ella es la que ligó conmigo… ¡Fue Bitch-chan, no yo~!

El pelirrojo sencillamente le enseño los colmillos ―Y el dedo corazón― antes que saltase de la limusina y se tele transportarse furioso. Tenía que buscar a cierta chica a quien castigar por tremenda traición cometida en su _gloriosa_ contra.

Los demás hermanos empezaron a salir del trance en que cayeron, Shuu siendo el siguiente en desaparecer con un "Tsk, mujer obscena". No obstante, fueron capaces de captar un leve destelló frío y letal en eso ocelos azules.

Agresiva promesa de muerte dirigida a Raito.

Y a los pelos esquivó el puñetazo que impacto contra la ventanilla, el vidrio volando en diferentes trayectorias.

 _ **¡GACHAN!**_

El decir que Subaru estaba cabreado era un _eufemismo_. El hombre hervía en ira.

" _Y celos_ " Agregó divertido en sus pensamientos el pervertido de la parentela.

―¡Tú, hijo de perra, tócala y te juró que te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ, BASTARDO! ―El albino hervía de coraje. Traía las manos apretadas en puños y conteniéndose para no destruir todo a su paso como un huracán.― ¡Cabrón!

 _ **CRASH.**_

Ahí se iban una mesa costosa y diez copas de vidrio de colección.

La limusina no quedaría como antes, estaba muy seguro el ojiverde. Y por la mirada que le dirigía Reiji, él sería quien pagaría los platos ―o vasos en este caso― rotos. El muy listo de Subaru decidió esfumarse en el acto, sabiendo que el regaño sería nefasto, no sin antes darle una homicida mirada rojiza.

La misma que Kanato le dirigía en estos momentos… Y Reiji.

Si las miradas matasen, él hubiese muerto al menos cinco veces hoy.

" _¿Soy yo o todos mis hermanos me quieren descuartizar?_ " pensó el amante de los sombreros sin perder su sentido del humor.

Poco le duró la alegría.

―Raito, ya que nuestro transporte ha quedado destruido por culpa tuya, te mereces un castigo ―la extremadamente sonrisa sádica de Reiji le dio mal agüero. Y no se equivocó― Harás la limpieza de mi laboratorio y de los baños.

Raito sintió que el alma se le escapaba apenas oyó esa pena capital dirigida a su persona. Se puso más pálido que papel higiénico, mirando al mayor con puro terror grabado en el rostro.

―¡P-pero, Reiji-kun…! ―El horror no desaparecía de su expresión en ningún segundo, este en si verdadero. Nada fingido― ¡Todo menos los baños y tú sala de torturas!

El muy bastardo sonrió más, para nada afectado con el último insulto a su queridísimo estudio sagrado, ¡Sonrió, el cabrón!

―Tú te lo buscaste por promover la vulgaridad ―Sin más, él también se largó usando la teletransportación desprovisto de piedad por su propio hermano. Pero, ¿Eso no era tan Reiji de todas formas?

Kanato se rió de su desgracia, abrazando a Teddy también desapareció, dejando en los vientos sus risas malvadas en compañía de un grato:

―Se lo tiene merecido, ¿No Teddy?

Y solo quedó él. El pobre inocente, seducido y castigado. Con una carpa de circo entre sus piernas y un sabor de asco en la boca. Este no era su día. Pero, había que admitir que el castigo valía la pena. Todo con tal de revivir en su mente el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras seductoras provenir de los labios de su _Bitch-chan_ y sentir sus dientes morderle la oreja…

El pene le palpitó al igual que sus colmillos, ambos anhelantes del cuerpo y sangre de esa humana que traía sus hormonas revueltas desde el primer día en que la conoció. Solo que hoy era diferente.

Ella lo había encandilado a propósito, con la única finalidad de ponerlo tan cachondo que rayase a la locura. ¿Lo irónico del caso? ¡Lo había conseguido con méritos!

¿Desde cuándo la humana era tan atrevida? Que rayos, ¡Si le había encantado ese instante de seducción! A la próxima respondería con mayor rapidez en lugar de quedarse como estatua de Miguel Ángel.

Suspiro soñador.

― _Bitch-chan_ , ¿Dónde aprendiste esa táctica de flirteo tan insolente? ―preguntó al aire divertido.― Al parecer eres una cajita llena de sorpresas, nfu~~ ―soltó una carcajada y colocó sus manos tras la cabeza― Me pregunto con qué nos saldrás más tarde, sin embargo, por más entretenido que estuvo… ―bajó la vista topándose con la dolorosa erección que traía encima. Sus labios formaron una mueca― No te perdonaré el dejarme con las ganas. Más tarde recibirás tu justo castigo por esto, perrita, nfu~

Pero antes de castigar de una forma placentera y sádica a su traviesa humana… Primero tendría que acabar con su nuevo y _grandioso_ empleo de limpia baños y laboratorios de científicos locos.

Raito gimió como un hombre condenado a la guillotina.

Baños y el **laboratorio** de Reiji.

¡El laboratorio de Reiji, el chalado que trataba de superar a Victor Frankenstein y los usaba a ellos, sus hermanos consanguíneos, en sus despiadados experimentos!

El seguir respirando y mantener todos sus miembros en su sitio era un milagro satánico ya de por sí. Así que el hecho de que él tuviese que limpiar la sala de torturas del doctor Vornoff era… Ir derechito al infierno de ida, sin retorno.

De tan solo imaginarse cumpliendo el castigo se echó a temblar de pies a cabeza, su miembro desinflándose por completo y su excitación yéndose al abismo del olvido.

Que el diablo y todos sus demonios se apiadasen de él, porque de esta saldría con severos daños mentales y, quizá, hasta físicos si tocaba cualquier sustancia u _objeto_ no identificado.

Mierda.

¡Hubiese sido mejor que Ayato y Subaru le matasen!

/…/

Si correr tan rápido como alma que llevase al diablo fuese una competencia, Komori Yui hubiese ganado con estimas. ¡Cielo santo, parecía un correcaminos o una avestruz de tanto que trotaba a la velocidad de la luz!

Tenía sus GRANDES razones para serlo.

Esquivo a un trío de estudiantes al girar a la derecha y saltó encima de una muchacha a la que se le habían caído una decena de papeles, pasándola de largo. Le hubiese tendido la mano y echado una ayudita, ¡Pero estos no eran momentos para la amabilidad! Actualmente estaba metida en líos y bien sabía que luego de lo que hizo en la limusina… Mefistófeles literalmente iba a perseguirla para hacerla sangrar.

Nuevamente, era literal y sin bromas. ¡Porque apostaba su biblia a que Ayato la iba a perseguir y castigarle por haberse ligado a su hermano!

De solo acordarse del atractivo castaño de ojos verdes produjo un enorme rubor en su rostro, eso combinado a sus jadeos por la carrera y el incrementado ritmo cardiaco que se le subió a niveles cósmicos al punto de casi hacerla hiperventilar. No era para menos, el subidón de adrenalina seguiría ahí por un buen rato, y no galopada, sino por el efímero momento erótico que vivió con Sakamaki Raito. Un fugaz instante que la perseguiría hasta en sus más profundos y prohibidos sueños.

Tuvo que detenerse de golpe a finales de una galería que llevaba directo a la escalera del segundo piso, agitada y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su mano fue hasta su pecho, apoyándolo en donde el corazón tronaba a modo de tambor.

Le era increíble creer que ella hubiese, en verdad, flirteado con el vampiro más pervertido de la manada y encima… ¡Le mordió la oreja y se la chupó de paso! Los colores incrementaron en su cara, poniéndola tan roja que hasta vapor echo de las orejas igual a una tetera en ebullición.

―No puedo creer que enserio lo hice ―bisbiseó apoyándose en la pared más cercana, su cuerpo deslizándose hasta rozar el suelo y hacerse una bolita. ¡Todavía costaba asimilar lo vivido! Había dado su ataque de una y no existía retornó luego de lo hecho, porque, si hablamos de contratiempos… Es que Ayato y los demás hermanos no se la dejarían pasar.

Especialmente Ayato.

Pues lo que tenía su atractivo pelirrojo en arrogante, lo poseía a cuádruple en celos y posesividad. ¡Fundamento más nítido que el agua! Ayato era un hombre demasiado celoso con sus pertenencias ―Dentro de esas _propiedades_ iba de por medio ella misma, para su desgracia― y si había algo que podía enfurecerlo, hasta el grado de convertirlo en un monstruo vengativo del infierno, era que un extrañó ―O en el peor de los casos, sus hermanos y enemigos― los tocase o hurtase.

En teoría, esas dos razones sucedieron, ella fue tocada y además poco más o menos robada, si hablamos que se cortejaba con otro tío, el hermano de Ayato para empeorar el esquema. Conque estaba en líos.

Enormes líos que se desencadenaron justo cuando se enderezó del suelo.

Un minuto estuvo de pie y lista para subir las escaleras, al próximo se topó contra la pared aplastada por un fornido cuerpo que la aprisiono sin darle chance de escapar. Dos brazos situándose a cada lado de su cabeza y la proximidad entre ambos casi inexistente.

Quedó tiesa en su sitio, sabiendo a consciencia quien era su agresor sin necesidad de mirarle. Su instinto se lo gritaba a bramidos. Inclusive ella misma lo supo desde el inició propio de su ajetreada corrida.

" _Ayato_ " La mente se lo susurró en un hilo.

Alzó el rostro, topándose con un enfurecido par de ojos verdes que la fusilaban en silencio. Y si aquello no la asusto, lo hizo el aura de oscura de malhumor que traía sobre él. La rubia tragó en seco y trato de empujarle colocando su manos contra su pecho, lástima que esto solo empeoro el cabreo del hombre.

El terco vampiro la empujó con mayor fuerza contra el paredón, su mano izquierda cogiéndola de la barbilla con excesiva firmeza obligándola a mirarle directamente a la cara y dejándola incapacitada de esquivarle si lo desease.

Atrapada, con Lucifer en persona.

―A-aya… ¡Hmph! ―Se vio acallada apenas el pelirrojo levantó su barbilla tan alto que la estiro hasta el grado de la incomodidad. Dolía. Excesivo.

―¿Qué clase de mierda de sketch fue eso en el coche, _Chichinashi_? ―Demando con una voz tenebrosa, cargada de ansias homicidas que la estremeció. Apretó su agarre haciéndolo más doloroso, Yui hizo una mueca de congoja. La estaba lastimando en serio.

―A-ayato-kun… Me lastimas. ―Murmuró entre dientes la muchacha, unas lagrimitas escapándosele de las comisuras de los ojos por culpa del calvario que la hacía vivir el vampiro con ese apretura.

Iba a magullarle la mandíbula, demonios.

Una sonrisa espeluznante y sádica curvó la boca del Sakamaki.

―Voy a lastimarte más si no contestas lo que pregunto ―Con saña la cogió más duro, ignorando su suplicio, la furia y traición hirviendo en él. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡Esta descarada traiciono a su amo ofreciéndose a otro!― ¿Por qué carajos te entregaste en bandeja de plata al imbécil de Raito? ¡Perteneces solo a Ore-sama, tabla de planchar! ―La empujó contra la pared, la cabeza de la fémina dando un duro golpe contra el yeso y sacándole un grito ahogado.― ¡ERES MÍA, MALDICIÓN! ¡No se supone que andes de puta con otros!

¿Puta? ¿Se atrevió a llamarla _puta_? Una llama de ira abordó dentro de la muchacha, una que siempre había restringido tratando de comportarse como una estúpida sumisa; esta vez fue diferente. ¡Y lo fue porque ella no era una jodida PUTA!

Los ojos rosas refulgieron de furia femenil. Una tan grande que sorprendió a Ayato, quien respingó apenas una cálida mano le cogió la muñeca y enterró, exento de dañar, las uñas en la piel del pelirrojo.

―No soy ninguna puta, Ayato-kun y agradecería mucho si me soltases. ―Habló con lentitud, tratándole como si fuese un niño y creando que la irritación creciese en el muchacho― Quizá así pueda explicarte el porqué de lo que hice, aunque no debería.

La boca se le torció al vampiro, un siseo escapándosele.

―¿Qué no deberías darme una maldita explicación? ¡A la mierda contigo, humana estúpida! ―Ojeó el agarre que ella tenía sobre él y rechinó los dientes. La poca cordura que tenía se estaba yendo al infierno, eso eran culpa de los condenados celos que lo atacaban. Recordarla tan íntima con su hermano… Era una cagada―. Suéltame, _Chichinashi_. O tu castigo será cien veces peor.

―El único que debería soltarme eres tú, Ayato ―Los ocelos del chico se abrieron de golpe, confundido un mero instante con sus palabras. No por el reto en ellas o la orden, sino porque lo hubiese llamado a secas en su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo era Ayato y no _Ayato-kun_?― Me lastimas y sin justificación alguna para ello…

―¿Sin justificación? ¡Coqueteaste con mi hermano, perra! ¡En mi cara pelada! ―gruñó, un tinte rojo cruzando por sus irises verduzcos y desapareciendo al siguiente. Su ira crecía y no veía cuando extinguirla, menos con la tabla de planchar fuera de carácter que tenía apresada contra el muro― ¿Y lo peor? Le chupaste la oreja… ¡Se la chupaste!

Él no era el único que llegaba a su límite. La pequeña idiota sumisa se había ese día, siendo reemplazada por una mujer denuedo y llena de indignación a flor de piel. Luego de pasar las horas previas leyendo la excomulgada revista comprendió algunas cosillas que ahora se negaba a dejar atrás.

Entre ellas su dignidad de mujer y su temperamento. ¡Se negaba a seguir siendo una jodida muñeca de trapo a la que una jauría de desgraciados humillasen y tratasen inferior a un perro! Era un ser humano, merecía respeto.

Merecía un lugar como criatura viviente, ¡Lo que conseguiría por las buenas… O las malas!

―¡Deja de gritarme, puedo oírte perfectamente!

―¡A mí me parece que no lo haces! Todavía no escuchó el PORQUE de tu traición contra tu amo ―Vociferó mostrándole los colmillos.

Yui sintió inmensas ganas de ahorcar a este idiota. ¡Sakamaki Ayato era totalmente imposible e irracional cuando sacaba su lado posesivo!

―¡No eres mi jodido amo! ―Reprochó la rubia parándose en puntillas, ni de cerca llegaría a la altura del vampiro, pero se negaba a verse pequeñita y acobardada como un cervatillo.― ¡¿Y quieres saber qué hice?! ―Fue su turno de apretar la muñeca del pelirrojo, esta vez enterrando sus uñas con ganas de herirle― ¡Pues te lo diré con pelos y señales! ¡LE DI UN HALAGO A TU HERMANO! ¡¿Y QUÉ?! ―Eso golpeó al vampiro, muy duro.

El mayor de los trillizos se sorprendió por el insulto y también por ver esta nueva faceta, nunca antes vista, de la adolescente plana que le pertenecía. ¿Desde cuándo ella juraba y sacaba las garras a manera de gata arisca?

" _¿Qué diantres sucede con Chichinashi?_ " Sentía que estaba frente a otra mujer, una que dejó tras de sí a la mocosa llorona y se presentó como una fiera.

¿Lo más extraño? Aquel comportamiento fuera de lugar de Yui… Lo estaba poniendo desmesuradamente _cachondo_. ¡Joder! El pene se le pusó tan duro que sus pantalones ya le incomodaban, su excitación creciendo a cada segundo que miraba esos ardientes ojos rosas nublados por la bruma de la cólera y ese perfecto ruborcillo acalorado que subía desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

Ese maldito cuello en donde la gruesa vena latía, incitándole a que la mordiese y bebiese hasta el hartazgo. ¡Oh, pero no solo quería chuparle la sangre! Le vendría de maravillas bebérsela entera mientras la follaba contra la pared.

Duro, salvaje y sin piedad. Embistiéndola hasta hacerla gritar a quien pertenecía.

Un gruñido fogoso se le escapó, sus colmillos sobresaliendo largos y afilados de su boca en una mueca de deseo puro. Gesto que Yui reconoció al periquete, ¡Porque era la misma que veía en Raito cada vez que le tiraba los tejos!

Y esa mirada hambrienta en Ayato era MUY sexy.

Cruzó por su rostro un ligero tinte rojizo, el cual alejó después. No era momento de estar hipnotizada por ver a Ayato caliente y deseando follarla ―Por su mirada, se imaginaba una copula animal y primitiva donde ella quedaría afónica―. ¡Ni siquiera debería imaginarse teniendo sexo en el pasillo con él! Se suponía que estaba furiosa e indignada, no… Cachonda también.

" _¡Todo es culpa de la estúpida revistucha esa!_ " Si, le llenó la cabeza de cosas sucias y pecaminosas. Las cuales se imaginaba ahora con este pelirrojo presuntuoso que antes por poco le rompió la barbilla.

Su borde masoquista todavía estaba arraigado a ella.

¡Argh! Malditas hormonas. Se quedó mirando esos sensuales labios rojizos del vampiro, cuando un pensamiento atravesó con rapidez su cerebro tomándola desprevenida.

" _Sedúcelo_ " Sin embargo, no dudó en hacer caso a su intuición y cavilar. Ayato le había abierto la segunda compuerta del día y se negaba a derrochar el milagrito.

 **Regla N° 5: Lenguaje corporal.**

Yui mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos atrapando los de él y dejó que el rubor cubriese sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto inocente. Su mano liberando la cogida sobre la mano del muchacho, pero no le soltó. Al contrario, dejó que sus dedos permaneciesen en su sitio y despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima, los deslizo hasta la muñeca impartiendo un pequeño masaje con su pulgar sobre el hueso.

Rápidamente sintió el incremento del pulso del pelirrojo, quien tuvo su turno de quedarse pasmado en su sitio confundido.

Ella le sonrió tentativa.

―Lo siento, Ayato-kun, no quise enojarte ―Pronunció bajando la voz, la tranquilidad volviendo a su dermis. El pulgar deslizó una caricia sensual hasta el dedo meñique del ojiverde, sacándole un sutil gruñido que la hizo sonreír más hasta que su expresión cayó. La pena se dibujó en sus rasgos.― Lamento si te molesto que dije e hice con Raito-kun, no fue mi intención. Solo quise seguirle el juego por un momento…

El ademán irritado que volvió al antes rostro relajado del vampiro le dijo lo que pensaba de sus palabras. La chica emitió un suspiro.

―¿Perdóname, si? ―Sus pestañas dieron un seductor aleteo y sus dientes mordisquearon más duro el reborde inferior de su boca.― Haré lo que sea para que me disculpes… _Ayato-sama_ ―el murmullo se deslizó por las terminaciones nerviosas de Ayato haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Mierda, había sonado espectacular ese "Ayato-sama" provenir de la boquita de su _chichinashi_. El fuego corrió por sus venas, prendiéndole en deseos animales que ni con sus antiguas amantes sintió jamás.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo esta mocosa plana?

―Me dejarás beber de tu sangre sin quejas esta noche y me harás una ración de Takoyaki. ―Demandó denegando cualquier protesta que viniese por parte de ella. Para su extrañeza, ninguna llegó.

Komori le sonrió radiante y asintió como pudo entre su agarre bruto. Poco a poco la soltó, liberándola de su asir en la barbilla, negándose solamente a quitar su brazo derecho que la mantenía todavía capturada contra la pared.

" _Por si acaso intenta escapar_ " Se repitió en silencio, contemplando el verla relajada y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, tratando de minimizar el dolor que le causo.

Apenas estuvo recuperada volvió a verle, su sonrisa creciendo y su cabeza inclinándose al lado derecho exponiendo el delicado cuello de hembra. El maldito cuello de cisne que se moría por morder y colmar de chupetones de propiedad mientras la follaba con salvajismo.

Y ahí iba nuevamente…

" _¡Maldición, concéntrate idiota! Deja de pensar con la polla_ " El auto regañó le sirvió para bajarle dos decibeles a sus hormonas revoltosas.

Necesitaba una sustituta o una ducha con agua FRÍA.

―Me parece un trato justo, Ayato-kun ―Jugó con uno de sus mechones de pelo, mirándole con timidez― Pero… ¿Podría cumplir con mi castigo más tarde? Hoy tenemos examen de matemáticas y no quisiera perderme la prueba. ¿Por favor? ―Tanteó terreno y al oír el "Tsk, más te vale que me des una gran cantidad de Takoyaki, _chichinashi_ " sonrió victoriosa.― ¡Muchas gracias, Ayato-kun! Prometo que le haré los mejores Takoyakis que nunca hice~

El de cabellos rojos bufó, retiró ahora si la palma del muro y se enderezó. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, todavía un poquitín irritado por lo sucedido en la limusina. La excitación se le había esfumado al ver a la pequeña sumisa regresar.

Por extraño que pareciese… Le ponía completamente cachondo el verla furiosa, más que dispuesta y complaciente.

―¡Tch! Más te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de andar ligándote a cualquiera de mis hermanos, ¡Menos al idiota de Raito! ―Graznó en advertencia. Ella asintió efusiva― Ahora, vámonos al salón, _chichinashi_.

La muchachita asintió con la cabeza, ambos iniciaron el camino y estuvieron a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Yui cogió al sádico de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme. Una ceja arqueada fue lo único que hizo él en respuesta sacándole una sonrisita que no supó descifrar, aunque esos ojos rosas brillaban… ¿Era eso seducción? ¡¿Desde cuándo la humana miraba como una mujer coqueta?!

Para Ayato estuvo fuera de foco los próximos acontecimientos que sucedieron en milésimas.

Su chica plana acercó su rostro al de él, quedándose tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron y el calor les engulló en un único momento intocable. Ella abrió los labios y el sonido que provino de sus labios jamás se iría de su mente, al menos por las próximas horas.

―Raito es un hombre muy sexy, pero entre nos, Ayato-kun… Para mí eres el hombre más seductor y encantador que existe.

Consecutivo le plantó un beso en la comisura del labio y le guiñó un ojo con travesura, para después subir las escaleras a prisa dejándole atrás.

Como una estatua, sonrojado peor que su pelo y con una erección que estaba a ascuas de reventarle los pantalones.

 _Pequeña perra atrevida._

/…/

―Ruki-kun, ¿Sucedió algo? ―Kou miró confundido a su hermano mayor, el cual parecía estar molesto por alguna razón inexplicable. Los otros dos miembros del clan Mukami lanzaron una miradita curiosa en dirección al peligro.

Mukami Ruki apretó los dientes, negándose a contestar y trayendo mayor curiosidad a al trío de vampiros impuros. ¿Y ahora qué había pasado con el ex aristócrata como ponerlo de tan pésimos aires? Se encogieron de hombros, rastrándole importancia para alivio del ojigris.

Prefería no hablar más del tema.

Lanzó por última vez una ojeada en dirección al pasillo vacío por donde acababa de pasar solo minutos atrás para alcanzar a sus hermanos. Una mueca de disgusto creándose en su expresión al recordar del momento del que fue testigo y le revolvió el estómago, una parte tosca despertando en su negro corazón.

" _Maldito Sakamaki y estúpido ganado…_ " Gruñó irritado para él mismo.

Los amargos celos eran una reverenda _mierda_.

 **PASO 1: Coqueteo… Casi completo.**

 _La chica mala finalmente está surgiendo…_

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Shinkansen (1)":** Red ferroviaria de alta velocidad de Japón.

 **"Pika-pika (2)":** Literalmente significa "Brillo-brillo".

* * *

 **¡Terminado!** La verdad es que el capítulo ya estaba hechecito hace un tiempo, solo faltaba completar una que otra cosita y pulir… No esperaba que me quedase TAAAN largo, mi meta era algo de cinco mil palabritas o menos. Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Iba a quedar más larga! Me faltaba la escena de Subaru, una que al final quedará para la próxima vez~ Ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, la fase de coqueteo aún no acaba~

¡Y si alguien quiere recomendarme ideas, les escucharé con amores! Me gusta que mis lectores opinen y me digan que les pareció, o lo que quisiesen ver. Y como siempre preguntaré…

 **¿A qué Sakamakis quisiesen ver en la segunda parte de la "FASE COQUETEO"? Y si no es un Sakamaki, ¿Algún Mukami?**

Claro, Subarito si aparecerá. ¡Su escena es clave para el próximo cap! Pero si necesito a otras dos víctimas… ¡Digo, candidatos de la señorita chica mala Yui! Buena suerte escogiendo, ¿Y me creerán si les digo que ya tengo en mente quien será el primero que desflore a nuestra chiquita malota Yui Komori? ¡Tengo la escena grabada en mi cabeza! Y solo adelanto que es de lo más sexy y caliente *lemmon* ―tos tos―.

Y como soy de lo más buena gente, quien adivine que vampiro será el primero en estar con Yui-chan… Recibirá un adelanto de mi próximo fic. ¡Si! Porque planeó hacer dos historias más, nuevas.

La primera se titulará **"Midnight Kiss"** donde participará la preciosa OC de mi querida Utau Sakata. Y la segunda se llamará **"In the Heat"** , ¿Adivináis de que tratará por el título esta última? Tendrá lemmon sí, pero, para saber la trama… Primero han de contestarme correctamente la pregunta.

¡Buena suerte, bombones!

Y sin más que decir, Lovely Swan se despide ―Porque mañana tiene maldita universidad que le come el coco―.

Bye, bye~~

Besos y abrazos.

Lovely Swan.


End file.
